Add-a-Dad
|caption= |prodcode=102A |episode=2 |wish=More of Dad, wishing the Dads to a different planet, and wishing Timmy Dolls for all of them. |story=Ray DeLaurentis Butch Hartman |writer=Kevin Sullivan |storyboard=Heather Martinez |director=Michelle Bryan |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |headgag=Dad |previous=Anti-Poof |next=Squirrely Puffs |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd= Season 7 }} Add-a-Dad is the second episode of Season 7. Plot Mr. Turner is very busy working, so busy in fact that whenever he and Timmy are doing something fun, Mr. Turner will be called off, abandoning his son. So Timmy finds a solution, to wish up many Dads, so that every time one of them has to leave he will have a replacement. But when the Dads keep leaving, soon there are too many dads! And they all want Timmy! Synopsis Timmy wants to spend more time with his father, but unfortunately, he ditched him at the baseball stadium, the park, and the cinema to test out rocket boots, replacing himself with a doll that said "Don't run with your underwear on your head, Timmy!". Later that evening, his dad explains that he has a lot of work to do. Timmy notices a tattoo on his leg that says "Bono". His dad explains that he originally wanted to name him Bono, but his mom had other plans. While lying in bed, Timmy wishes that he had another dad. The next day, Timmy wants to play with his second dad, but unfortunately, he also has to go to work. Timmy exclaims that he is not taking more risks and he wishes that he had enough dads so he always had enough time to play with one. Timmy goes to the ball game with all his dads. But unfortunately, when he tries to sleep, his dads all plan to take him to different places. The next morning, while one of Timmy's dads is mowing the lawn, Timmy's mom asks him to come in for breakfast, but to her shock, he is already at the table. When she decides to watch news, she sees that Timmy's dad is the newsman. She thinks that she is going insane, so she goes to the psychiatrist, who is also Dad. Meanwhile, an entire crowd of Dads wants to play with Timmy. Timmy tries to wish all of them away, but Cosmo thought he wanted more, so he added more dads. All the dads engage in a braveheart-esque fight for Timmy, but Timmy is saved by a dad on rocket boots. He sees the Bono tattoo on his leg, and realizes that it is his original dad. He also realizes that his dad is always there when he needs him. Cosmo thinks they need is more dads but Wanda exclaims that they don't and if he doesn't find some way to get rid of all the dads, they will take over the planet. This gives Timmy the idea to move them all to their own planet, dubbed "Planet of the Dads". However, all the dads still want Timmy, so he gives all of them Timmy dolls that say things like "It wasn't me!" and "You can't prove anything!" and "What could possibly go wrong?" Back on Earth, Timmy is playing catch with his dad, using Cosmo and Poof as the glove and ball, respectively. Mom comments that she sees Timmy playing catch with his dad with a smiling glove and ball, so she concludes that she is not going insane after all. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Announcer External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Mr. Turner Episodes